superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Infamous
Infamous (stylized as inFAMOUS) is an action-adventure video game for the PlayStation 3. It was developed by Sucker Punch Productions and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, released internationally in May and June 2009. In Infamous, the player controls the protagonist Cole MacGrath, a bike messenger caught in the center of an explosion that devastates several city blocks of the fictional Empire City. The explosion sends the city into chaos while Cole finds himself with new electricity-based super powers. Though the game's story follows Cole using his new abilities to restore some semblance of order to Empire City, the player is given several opportunities to use these powers for good or evil purposes in the game's Karma system. These choices ultimately affect character growth, the reaction of the City's populace towards Cole, and finer elements of gameplay and the story. The game was well received by the gaming press. It was praised for many of its elements, including the implementation of Cole's powers and climbing ability, and the game's content and mission structure. Reviewers commented on the repetitive nature of combat and enemies, limitations of the Karma system, and technical aspects in the graphical display. Infamous was also compared to and contrasted with Radical Entertainment's Prototype, a video game released the following month which had many elements similar to Infamous, including exploration of an open world-style city by a protagonist with superpowers. The Completionist Uploaded on November 12th, 2012, as the last episode of "King of the Web Month," Jirard completed inFAMOUS ''on The Completionist.'' This game was asked of Jirard to complete many times before, and Jirard saw that there was no better time then for King of the Web month. The video's opening has Jirard performing soft parkour and asking for directions from Greg without success, all in the style of inFAMOUS. Jirard finds the story to be gripping right off the bat, with an explosion happening as soon as the player starts the game. He also feels that Empire City is very immersive, with slightly differing presentation depending on the morality the player chooses. He has some minor gripes with the lip syncing during cutscenes, but can overlook it due to the voice acting itself. Though he finds the music to be forgettable. He doesn't find the story very gripping until towards the end of the game. Jirard praises the electricity-based gameplay, and gives props to the way Cole's powers increase throughout the game. He also praises how the game changes depending on which path the player chooses. Kellie cameos for a skit where she is supposedly on a first date with Jirard, and tells him that she came from the future and must go back in time to ruin her life to save herself. Jirard only half pays attention to what she says, and asks to touch her boobs. She denies him this. Date Failed. Jirard finds the trophies to be relatively easy to obtain, as most of them come from going through the story. He recommends the DLC as it is free, and give Cole a weapon that can one-hit kill. After giving his rating, Jirard gets a call from Proton Jon, who asks Jirard to help him save the world. This ending foreshadows the next review, Gunstar Heroes. Special Guests *Kellie - Cameo * Nicki Wilmot - Singing cameo * Proton Jon - Cameo Trivia *It took Jirard roughly 42 hours to complete this game. He did two playthroughs of the game. His first playthrough he choose the good side, and his second play through he choose the evil side. * Greg's then-fiancé Nicki Ganon provides backing vocals during a parody of "I Believe I Can Fly." Category:King of the Web Month Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PokeKellz Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Finish It!